Lost Kitty
by ExaltantTurtle
Summary: It didn't work properly last time, so let's hope it does this time! This is my first x reader fanfic, let me know what you think- don't be too harsh though.
1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the alarm on your bedside table ringing. You groaned and turned over to look at the time, you were running twenty minutes late, since moving to Japan in the middle of the year you still couldn't believe how early class was. And you had to repeat last year, because you didn't know any Japanese when you moved here. You shot out of bed and started getting dressed. "Wake up, lazy head!" You exclaimed in annoyance to your shugo chara, as you buttoned up your black school shirt. Slowly Mai rose out of her black with purple swirls egg.

"What time is it Y/N-chan?" Mai asked, you pointed to the clock as you pulled on your spiked boots, they had been a birthday present from your grandma, before she died. With five minutes to spare you rushed out the door with your bag on your shoulder and Mai floating behind you. Your parents had already left for work, you sent a text to your mum reminding her you would be staying with Utua for the night. It was a long walk to school, but you didn't want to catch the bus, you were very shy and didn't want to embarrass yourself by falling over or sitting next to someone and accidentally touching them. It was silly, but despite pretending not to care what others think, it mattered more than it should.

"Y/N did you do your homework?" Mai asked, floating onto your shoulder. Mai had long purple hair and purple eyes, she was dressed in a black skirt and a purple tank top, on her head she wore a black leather hat, she had purple leather (spiked) wristbands and sometimes wore square sunnies. She represented you dream to be free. You shook your head, and wondered how long you would be put in detention for. Finally you made it to school, it was only 8:25 am according to your phone, you headed towards your new class. Apparently the classes were overcrowded and they had to make another one, but you were pretty sure it was so they could put the bad kids in one class with smart kids who could help them out. Because Utua was such a famous singer she had difficulty keeping up in her school work, you were told to study with her three nights out of five. Despite your social anxiety and your worry about messing Utua up more, you didn't fangirl over her. She was just Utua, your classmate.

***TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL***

You approached Utua, she wasn't in the best of moods today, so you were cautious. "Are you ready to go?" You asked her. She nodded and sighed. "What's wrong Utua?" She leant against a desk.

"We will be having dinner with my stepfather, but I doubt my brother will be there." You looked at her, not understanding why that was bad, "My stepfather is a bad person Y/N." You nodded, understanding a little better. As you exited the school you noticed a big black limo, but you ignored it and kept walking.

"Y/N" Utua called out, you whirled around to see her getting into the limo. You rushed up to the limo feeling embarrassed. She was a famous singer, of course she had a limo. You pulled your shirt, trying to make it fit more comfortably, because you weren't Japanese you were curvier, and the clothing often didn't fit properly. If it weren't for your semi-good sowing skills you would look like a beached whale every day. The fact that you were taller than average even in you home country didn't help, considering most Japanese people are short. When you got to Utua's house, you couldn't help but gasp slightly. The place was magnificent. You didn't get to see too much of the interior because Utua rushed you to her room. You worked on history for two hours, she needed no help with maths, and while science wasn't her best subject you guys worked through it fairly quickly.  
At 6:35 pm exactly, Utua and you were called down for dinner. Utua's step father was scary looking and sat at the head of the table he was leaning back in his chair slightly. You sat next to Utua, who sat on the right hand side of her step father. There was a small squeal from the hallway.

"Utua, go see what the problem is. The maid probably smashed another valuable item." Her stepfather said in a harsh voice. She rose immediately and left, her blonde pigtails bounced as she walked.

"I apologise, sir, I do not know your name." You said in the calmest tone you could. He looked at you for the first time.

"Sir will do fine." You wondered if his voice was always so harsh. You nodded and looked into your lap. There was a loud scream followed by "Ikuto! Ikuto! I missed you!" You thought Utua said this but you couldn't be sure.

"Get off me Utua!" A male voice, Ikuto you assumed, said. A few seconds later Utua entered followed by a blue haired, blue eyed teen.

"Y/N, this is my brother, Ikuto." You stood up and went to shake his hand. He ignored you and went to sit on the left hand side of his stepfather.

"That was rude.." You muttered in English, a thing you did often when you were annoyed, though no one heard you. You sat back in your chair, and noticed Ikuto was smirking at you. "Sukiyaki." The maid announced as she put the large bowl in the middle of the table. You didn't know you grabbed food from the same plate until they all reached for food, hesitantly you reached forward and grabbed a small bit. It wasn't until the middle of dinner you realised you forgot pyjamas.

"God damn it." You said in English. Everyone turned to you, which is when you remembered these people spoke Japanese. "I apologise for speaking in a language that may or may not be foreign to you." You said formally, in Japanese. Utua nodded at you, stuffing more food in her face, you played with your food slightly, before having a mouth full. Just as you put the food in your mouth Ikuto spoke.

"What did you say." You scowled not wanting to repeat the curse, you finished what was in your mouth.

"I forgot my pyjamas." Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"You won't be able to borrow mine. Your boobs are to big." Utua said in a mean-ish voice.

"You can borrow mine. Seeing you naked would make me lose control." He chuckled as you froze.

"Ikuto!" Utau's step father said in a warning tone. Ikuto held his hands up in defeat.

"The offer still stands." You awkwardly accepted, and continued your meal in silence.

When it came to bed time you went to Ikuto's room.

"Mai, this is so awkward. I can't do this." You complained. The next thing you knew you chara changed, and you were free of your embarrassment, when you changed you got purple leather (spiked) wristbands on your arm. You knocked on the door, and Mai hid in your hair, so she wouldn't distract you. Sometimes you forgot people without shugo chara can't see them. You knew Utua had shugo chara, but you hadn't seen them, which kinda worried you. The door opened and Ikuto stood there in just cotton pants, your chara changed ended abruptly.

"C-could I borrow those pyjamas?" You couldn't but look at his hard abs and how soft his skin looked.

"The maid has my other pyjamas but you can use my shirt." He said turning away and going back into his room. You stood awkwardly in the doorway and didn't realise Ikuto had thrown a T-shirt at you. It landed on your head, hastily you took it off. You turned to go, blushing hard.

"One more thing.." You turned around and bumped into his chest, Ikuto was taller than you. He bent down to your ear, and you stayed still. The next thing you knew he bit your ear and you realised Mai was in his room. You ripped yourself back and wondered how you would get Mai back without attracting attention.

"Ikuto-nya!" You heard a whiny voice call. Ikuto turned around with a sigh and grabbed Mai.

"It's rude to snoop." Ikuto said, flicking her. He smirked, turned on his heel and strode back into his room. You were sure you saw a tail flick it shut. You went to the bathroom and changed. You wore the shirt over your underwear and that was it. You started heading towards Utua's room when you saw that Ikuto's door was slightly open, but resisted the urge to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in an unfamiliar room, you sat bolt right up and looked around. It took you a moment for you to recognise it was Utau's room, and Utau wasn't there. You stood up and saw paper stuck to the door, you went up to it and saw your name on it:

Y/N,  
I left early this morning, as I had to leave Japan unexpectedly; for my career. My step-father came with me, so you do not need to worry about him. Ikuto was not there when I left so I doubt he will bother you.  
-Utau  
P.S. Feel free to have a bath.

You put the piece of paper on to the spare bed Utau set up for you. The added comment on the note struck you as odd. You opened the door and cautiously stuck your head out, there was no sign of life. You searched the house until you found the baths, while most of the house was quite modern; it was very traditional in the way it's baths were separate. The baths were separated into four sections:  
1\. A small room where you get towels, soap etc.  
2\. Another small room where you disrobe  
3\. You bathe in the huge baths  
4\. A small room where you re-robe

You went into the first section and graves towels and some liquid soap. In the next one you disrobed and neatly folded your clothes, that was when Mai decided to join you.  
"What time is it?" You asked your shugo chara. She shrugged and flipped her purple hair behind her shoulder and led the way to the baths. You set the towel on the edge of the bath and climbed in, it was very steamy in there. You got some soap into your hands and started to lather your shoulders in it.  
"I could do your back." A voice purred suggestively into your ear. You chara changed, screamed and turned around to hit whoever said that, all at the same time. A hand stooped yours and you realised it was Ikuto.  
"What are you doing in here?" You demanded, part of you wanted to lower your head in embarrassment, but it would look like you were perving. To your surprise he chuckled. He lowered your hand and slowly let go.  
"I live here. What about you, Y/N-chan?" You liked the way he said your name.  
"Utau left a note, saying I'd be alone. And I had access to the bath, if I wanted." You stammered slightly.  
He smirked and turned away from you. Quickly you got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around you, you glanced at Ikuto wondering if he had peeked. You opened your mouth to ask, but before you could say anything he said; "I didn't look." Ikuto reassured you.  
"Thank you." You said, and quickly you left.

***TIME SKIP UNTIL YOU ARRIVE HOME***

You used your keys to open the front door, you hadn't seen your parents car. You sighed, another Saturday at the office. Inside there was a note on the kitchen bench letting you know they'd be home late, if at all. You started getting stuff out of the fridge to make a toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Your small black kitten, Sirius, jumped onto the bench.  
"Sirius. No." You growled, trying to push him off of the bench. After you finally got him off the bench, he was swooped up. You looked around, confused as to where. he had gone.  
"Sirius?" You asked.  
"Not quite." Ikuto smirked as he dropped in front of you, your cat in his arms. You were shocked into a chara change.  
"What are you doing here?" You demanded.  
"I had to see you, Y/N. I love you." Your mouth fell open in shock, which is when he started laughing.  
"You forgot these." He held up your school shirt and the black bra you wore yesterday. You snatched the items out of his hands.  
"Thanks, I guess." You muttered. With one last look, the Ikuto disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by before you saw Ikuto again. You were doing homework in a library, your headphones were on blasting *favourite band name* when the handsome boy with blue hair sat next to you. You ignored him, although part of you desperately wanted to know why he was there. He took one of your headphones out and put it into his ear, "What are they saying?" He asked. The band sung in English, and apparently Iktuto didn't speak it. Annoyed you explained the song meaning and wrote the lyrics down for him. He took the paper with lyrics and stared at them intently, you turned back to your homework. After a while you turned to ask Ikuto why he was there, to find him gone. You shrugged and started to pack your things up, as you exited the library Ikuto sprang up in front of you and grabbed your hand.  
"What're-" you started to ask until you were pulled into a run.  
You tried to pull away from him, you could neither keep pace nor break free, so Ikuto scooped you up into his arms. You gasped out loud, but he didn't seem to hear you. It seemed a while before you were finally put on the ground again.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" You yelled as you chara changed.  
"We're getting some food." He said matter-of-factly.  
"I don't think so!" You said, shaking your head in anger. Ikuto looked shocked, you turned and walked away. When you looked back he was no where to be seen.  
"What a self-righteous asshole! So assumptious, as if I would ever go eat with him!" You muttered under your breath, although food sounded pretty good right about now. I might have some ice cream, you thought to yourself. You were waiting in line when you bumped into your classmate Riku.  
"Hey Y/N!" Riku said cheerfully and stood next to you.  
"Hey Riku, want to join me for some ice cream?" He nodded.

You got chocolate ice cream and Riku got vanilla. Vanillas so boring you thought to yourself. You sat down together at a park bench when Riku sprung up.  
"Hold my ice cream Y/N I have to go do... something..." He finished lamely. He handed you the ice cream and ran off. That was weird? You thought. You shrugged and started to eat your ice cream, it was incredibly hot today. You finished your ice cream before Riku came back, you wondered if he'd ditched you, if he wasn't back in the next five minutes you would eat his ice cream. You leant over to put a napkin in the bin but you fell forward, unexpectedly you landed in someone's lap. The person grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto their lap, you turned and looked at the person, Ikuto- of course! He leant forward and liked the ice cream that was starting to drip.  
"Vanilla is a bit boring, isn't it Y/N?" He asked with a smirk.  
"It's not mine." You said, with slight disdain. His eyes slightly darkened.  
"Who's is it?" He whispered into your ear. You blushed deeply, and half-heartedly pulled away- he pulled you back to his chest.  
"Y-Y/N" Riku stuttered, you turned in horror, Ikuto ignored him and had another lick of the ice-cream. You opened your mouth to explain but nothing came out.  
"Y/N the ice cream is dripping on your side." Ikuto said teasingly. You stood up from Ikuto's lap, which caught him off guard and went to Riku.  
"It's not what it looks like. This is Utau's brother... He's kind of stalking me, I don't think he'll leave though. We should hang out soon, I'll deal with him." You said softly to him.  
"Will you call the police?" He replied, equally as soft. You shook your head.  
"I'll talk to Utau first." He nodded and left. You heard Ikuto softly chuckle and there was a soft whoosh as he left. He was starting to really annoy you, but he fascinated you at the same time. You wanted to know all about him. You would do a Google search when you got home.

***TIME SKIP TO WHEN YOU ARRIVE AT HOME ***

Your mum was home when you got home, surprisingly. You walked in and said hello as you went up to your room.  
"Back out here, young *Your Gender*!" Your mother called in a commanding voice. Sighing you went into the lounge room. You didn't say anything but just waited for her to speak.  
"Where were you today?" Your mother demanded.  
"In the library, doing homework." You answered.  
"I don't believe you." She snapped.  
"Who's problem is that?" You asked rudely.  
"Watch your mouth! I am your mother!" She yelled in anger.  
"Could of fooled me..." You muttered dryly.  
"And just what is that meant to mean?"  
"You and dad are never around. What's the point of writing a note saying where I am, when the chances you'll even see it are next to none!?" You said angrily.  
"How do you think we have this lifestyle!?" She roared outraged.  
"I didn't ask for it, besides I would rather know my parents in a poor house than live with two strangers in a rich one. If you want to know where I am buy me a phone with a GPS tracker in it or something." You said softly.  
Your mother gave you a scalding look.  
"If you want you can talk to Ikuto, I was studying with him- he's Utau's older brother." You said suddenly.  
"How do you suppose I contact him?" Your mother demanded.  
"I'll ask Utau for his number.." You said turning to go to your room.  
"I just worry about you Y/N." You heard your mum say softly. You turned around and hugged her. You both apologized and then your mother, sniffing announced she had to go back to work.  
"We'll have family dinner tonight, like we used to." She said before leaving. You sighed and went up to your room, your laptop was lying on your bed with its charger in. You unplugged it, turned it on and googled Ikuto Hoshina. There was a lot of stuff about Utau and as you scrolled down the results you saw an article on Souko Hoshina:

**_The wife of Kazuomi Hoshina- Easter's Directer- is hospitalised!_**

_Souko Hoshina recently married the new directer of the popular and powerful company Easter, she was married to the last director- he went missing. Souko was recently diagnosed with cancer, the press was informed that there is no way to treat it. Mr. Hoshina said "My step-children (Ikuto and Utau) wish to be left alone, their mother- my wife- is dying. We need to be left in peace to both clebrate an mourn her life." He had no comment on the allegations that he and his wife 'got rid of' Aruto Tsukiyomi, Souko's previous husband. _

You read the article with pursed lips.. Maybe Ikuto's name was Tsukiyomi not Hoshina... You thought to yourself. After spending over an hour googling Ikuto, with no results, you gave up. You spent a long time playing with the cat, before both your parents arrived home.

"Y/N! Will you help me with dinner, pet?" Your father called to you from downstairs. You rushed down, you enjoyed cooking with your dad- he was funny. As you made roast beef, roast potatoes, vegetables and gravy your dad talked about what he did at work. He made it all sounds so exciting and funny, when in reality it was bleak and depressing.

Dinner was finally ready, your dad sat at the head of the table, your mother and you sat on either sides of him, they beamed at you. You couldn't help but beam back at them, you had missed this. After dinner was finished, you offered to make ice-cream for desert. As you scooped the cookies and cream ice-cream into bowls, you mused about the amount of ice-cream you had eaten today- you were absoulutley going to the gym near-by tomorrow. Although you wouldn't be able to go until school finished. You watched a movie with your family, curled up on the couch- maybe everything would be okay?

When the movie finished you went up to your room, and grabbed some things for a shower. As you bent over to grab your pajamas from the bottom draw of your dressers you felt as if you were being watched. You straightened suddenly, look for anyone who may be able to see you,but the house next door had their blinds shut and no one could see into your room from the ground- you lived on the second floor. Shrugging nonchalantly you headed off to the bathroom, humming *Your Favourite Song Name* as you went.

Your shower had made you nice and refreshed, it meant no sleep any time soon though. With a towel wrapped around you, you walked into your bedroom, and realized you still hadn't gotten your pajamas out. You picked them up and put them on top of the dresser, and with your towel still wrapped around you you started to dry yourself, starting with your shoulders."At least buy me dinner first." You heard from behind you, without thinking you picked something up from the dresser an through it as you swung to face the voice. With a blur the person moved out of the way and rushed at you. They stopped right in front of you, it was Ikuto.  
"Hello Y/N." Ikuto said softly, you blushed deeply. But quickly you snapped yourself out of it.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" You demanded, trying not to yell, and alert your parents.  
"I just had to see you Y/N, I can't keep myself away." Your jaw dropped, and then he started to chuckle, "So gullible!" You heard him choke out. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks, embarrassed.  
"That doesn't explain why you're here!" You exclaimed.  
"I was rude earlier, I'm sorry- Yoru got something for you." You opened your mouth to retort, only to realize he was serious.  
"Oh, um, thank you... Who is Yoru?" You asked confused. As you asked a small shugo chara floated through you bedroom window- which explained how Ikuto got in- he had a small studded bracelet.  
"Ikuto-nya! I got what you asked for-nya!" His voice was excited and he sounded quite proud of himself. The chara was quite cute. Ikuto took the bracelet off of Yoru and approached you, "Hold your wrist out." he commanded softly, with one hand holding your towel you offered him your wrist. It felt fairly intimate, but it had awkwardness hanging around the edges. He fastened the bracelet quickly and stood back.

"Goodnight Y/N." He said softly, before both he and Yoru darted out of the window. You stood naked, with only a towel holding what was left of your dignity. How many more times would you be naked around this boy!? You though angrily to yourself, or was there a small glimmer of hope. Shaking your head you dressed for bed and climbed in to the inviting sheets- the bracelet didn't come off though.


	4. Chapter 4

Many weeks passed before you saw Ikuto again and Riku still wouldn't talk to you. That was his loss you guessed, and although you swore up and down you didn't like him you couldn't convince yourself to take the bracelet off. Maybe you did like him, but why would he like you? Even if his flirting was serious once he really got to know you, and all of your insecurities he would leave- most people did, which is why you lacked in the friend department. Everyone thought you were really cool and, well hot, until they got to know you that was when they realized the outfit projected confidence you didn't feel. The school year was almost done and you were very happy about that!  
As you walked home from school, thinking about how much better your parents had become, you spotted Ikuto. You spent the two minute walk towards him agonizing over whether or not you should say hello, Mai spent most of it telling you too. As you approached you heard he was on the phone, you weren't sure what made you do it but you stood around the corner of the building he was leaning on so he couldn't see you and listened in. You didn't really hear anything except "I'll be there soon...Goodbye, sir." Maybe he had some school thing? You were about to 'casually' bump into him until you noticed he was on top of the building running away. Now you were curious, no one ran like that for school- so you followed him. It made sense at the time. As you pulled yourself onto the building, thanks to a handy wall, you realized you would have to run fast to keep up. You started at a sprint and thanked whoever had designed Japan with buildings close together, after a while you caught up with Ikuto. As you followed at a safe distance you noticed a swarm of angry looking eggs with rather large X's on the front- they wee headed for Ikuto! What would you do, if only you could help him, he didn't even see them. A purple light started to glow, but where was it coming from. You looked around in confusion and then with horror as you realized it was coming from you.

"Ikuto!" You screamed out. All of a sudden there was nothing but purple light- coming from everywhere. You were naked, kind of- there was no shape to your flesh just a vague bodily outline. Your H/L (Hair Length) flowed all around you, Mai appeared in front of you "Don't be afraid Y/N-chan." she whispered as her egg enclosed around her. You gulped as it whooshed towards you and rippled through your chest. You could feel it in the middle of your chest, enfulging your heart. Breathe Y/N, you tol yourself. Something was happening, you were spinning slowly and then faster and faster. When you stopped you realized you had clothes on, it was a short black skirt with neon purple fishnets and a purple tank top with holes in it, there seemed to be a black under-shirt. As you landed on you feet you realized you had your favourite boots on and a black leather hat fell onto your head, the purple wrist band appeared like it did when you chara-changed. Ikuto turned around and faced you, his jaw dropped.  
"You can character transform, Y/N?" Ikuto asked, shock filling his voice.  
"Apparently.." You answered in awe, at that moment you remembered the X-eggs. Something came over you and you threw your hat at the group, it circled them and they stopped- unable to move, the hat flew back to you and you caught it in your hands, with a flick of your wrist it went back onto your head. Your fingers formed an upside down heart- similar to a spade- and you thought about the impurity of the eggs, a pulse of purple seem to be coming from your hands- it sent out waves in time with your heart beat- and slowly the eggs turned white. They flew back off, and somehow you knew they would be okay. With a groan you collapsed, no longer in a 'character transformation' as Ikuto called it. You could feel yourself sliding off the roof, that is until I hand grabbed you and pulled you up. Carefully Ikuto picked you up in his arms and held you against his chest.  
"I'll protect you Y/N" you heard him whisper softly, with a soft sigh you snuggled you head into his chest and let yourself drift into unconsciousness.

When you woke up your room appeared to be empty, you were in your room and confused how did yo-Ikuto! The memory flooded back to you, he left you- just like you knew he would. With a groan you started to sit up, but from somewhere beside you Ikuto shot up. He had been sleeping on the floor next to your bed.  
"Ikuto? I- I- I don't understand?" You were confused but his deep blue eyes comforted you.  
"You saved me Y/N, and when I got you home you asked me not to leave. So I stayed." He said it so simply and innocently, there was none of his normal sarcastic defence. You nodded.  
"It's cold, you can sleep in my bed if you want. B-but no  
funny  
business!" You said firmly, he smiled down at you and crawled made sure there was an apt amount of apace between the two of you. As you started to fall asleep you heard a very soft; "Goodnight Y/N."

***  
When morning came around you realized you were wrapped in Ikuto's arms and you could feel his soft breath on your cheek. There would be no way to get up without waking him up, but you really didn't want to wake him up. You rolled over to look at him, your face was inches from his and his soft lips were so close to yours. You didn't want to breathe on him out of fear of waking him up. He let out a light sigh and pulled you closer- what was it you were feeling? Normally there was nothing but anxiety or odd numbness. But now, now it was like your inside were being lit up, and it was wonderful and scary. It wasn't much longer until Ikuto woke up, he continued to hold you for a little long before abruptly he slid away from you and was on the other side of the room.  
"I-uh-I should go Y/N. You shouldn't really be around me, staying here was stupid." He said softly.  
"Wait, your shirt is you wait for like two seconds I'll get you a replacement." He hesitated and then nodded. You rushed out of your room quickly and searched in your dads closet, the first thing you found was a button up black shirt. You came back in, part of you was scared he wouldn't be there but he was. You handed him the shirt and offered to fix the one he was wearing. He opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it, there would be no winning this argument; you turned to grab your small sowing kit and you heard Ikuto rush to take his shirt off. As you turned around to grab the shirt he had just taken off you caught glimpse of his skin. You could't help the gasp that escaped your mouth, Ikuto self consciously put the button up shirt on quicker. His pale white skin was covered with bruises.  
"Ikuto! Stop!" You said rushing towards him, without thinking you grabbed his hand which were in the middle of buttoning the shirt up. You opened the shirt and took it off him, he stood there- defeated. "I'm sorry." You said before you started touching around his ribs, it was difficult because you wanted to be gentle but you had to know if anything was broken.  
"What happened Ikuto?" You asked as he started to put his shirt back on.  
"My step-father is not a patient man. I am not the good guy, Y/N. You save X-eggs, I destroy them. I don't have a choice, I don't want to be the bad guy but there's no other choice. I have to go, Y/N." He looked so broken, he looked how you normally felt. You looked down at the bracelet he gave you on your wrist and knew you would help him no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

You were walking home and it was quite late, my parents are going to murder me! You thought anxiousl as you crossed the busy Japanese street. As it often did your mind wandered to Ikuto, it had only been a few days but you wanted to see him. There were so many dark streets and alleys, does Japan not know about lights!? You wondered as you looked down a dark alley and pondered the chances of it being a shortcut to your house. You shrugged, and continued to walk as the crowd of people became larger and larger, from in the alley you heard a soft groan. You pulled your phone out and turned on the torch feature, as a large burst of wind came and you shivered in your large jacket. It was not a warm night. You headed into the alley and small a human shaped lump on the ground in the fetal position. As you got closer, and closer, you started to recognize that midnight blue hair and that black button up shirt, was that violin case in his arms? Yoru came out of Ikuto's shirt and growled protectively. They were freezing to death.  
"Ikuto! Ikuto!" You cried rushing to his side. There was cans lying scattered around and there was some newspaper that looked like it had been slept on, how long had Ikuto been here? He groaned and looked up at you, his hair fell into his face and you moved it out of the way. Without think you pulled off your beanie and put on his head, making sure his ears were covered. His hair was soft and silky, like  
cats  
fur. Next you took your scarf off and put it around his neck and gave him your gloves.  
"Yoru, hope into my pocket, Mai is in there because of how strong the wind is." You commanded while opening your pocket. You helped Ikuto and lent him against the wall while you grabbed the music case, You put his arm around your neck and your arms around his waist. "I've got you." You said softly. He was so weak.

The walk home was long and difficult, but being at home was probably the worst. At first your parents had over-reacted at Ikuto's presence but they started to calm down when they noticed his weak state.  
"He can stay, until he gets better, then he has to find somewhere else." Your father said firmly.  
"He hasn't got anywhere else!" Without thinking you lifted up Ikuto's shirt, Ikuto was to weak to protest, and showed your parents the bruises. "When I helped Ikuto up I noticed the bruises. His step-father has been doing this for god knows how long, and you want him to go back onto the street or back into an abusive home!? I think not! If he goes, so do I!" You shouted at our parents.  
"You hardly know this boy, Y/N." Your mother protested, raising her arms to embrace you. You shrugged out of her reach.  
"It doesn't matter. Ikuto is my friend and I'm sure you can let him stay until he finds a way to support himself. Sending him onto those streets is just so cruel." You could see you had persuaded them, but only just. "I'll go make up the guest room and then make him some soup. I can take care of him, I wouldn't want to burden you" You said still angry as you helped Ikuto to the couch and grabbed a blanket. You wrapped him in it and quickly let Yoru float to Ikuto.  
"Thank you, Y/N/" Ikuto said softly. As you walked away you couldn't help but return the glare your parents gave you. Everything had been going so well but there was no way you would turn your back on Ikuto- whether your parents liked it or not.

The next morning you prepared breakfast for Ikuto and took it up to the guest room. He lay under the conver curled in a ball and was shaking. You carefully put the tray of food on the floor and rushed over to the bed.  
"Ikuto!" You said softly but urgently, shaking him. He woke with a start, he gulped air down as if he had been drowning and his hands clutched at the sheets as if he needed an anchor.  
"Y/N!" It was no more than a whisper, a breath but it was all the invite you needed, you enclosed your arms around him and held him until the shaking subsided. You pulled away and you brought the tray of food to him.  
"Do you go to school?" You asked Ikuto, he shook his head-his mouth was full of food.  
"The director says 's no' impor'an'" Yoru said, speaking with his mouth full. Ikuto reached up calmly and flicked him. You scowled at the both of them.  
"I can get you enrolled at my school. But we need to get you uniform." You said seriously, Ikuto started to choke.  
"I don't do school, Y/N." He said recovering.  
"You do now, we leave in twenty minutes, you'd better be ready by then. There should be close in the cupboard it's where we store our spare stuff until we can give them away. Something should fit you." You said over your shoulder as you exited the room.

Twenty-five minutes passed before Ikuto came down the stairs, "Hurry up! We're late!" You said with a scowl, Ikuto seemed to really like the colour black he was dressed in all of it... you were as well but that was besides the point. The walk to school was long and Ikuto spent majority of the time teasing you, it was annoying but comforting to think he was getting back to his normal self. The front office was empty, except for the people working. you tried to be confident as you approached the belt but you could feel the anxiety rising, your breath became harder to keep steady, your hands started to shake and you could feel warmth in your cheeks. You felt a hand wrap around your own, you looked up to see Ikuto, slowly your anxiety shrunk down to a more manageable level.  
"What can I help you with?" The receptionist said in a loud voice.  
"My friend here needs to be enrolled to the school but we are unaware of the correct procedure." You said in a soft voice, the receptionist stared at you and you repeated in a louder voice. You felt uneasy you were sure you would be sick, why wasn't I chara changing!? You thought. She left for a moment and came back with a bunch of forms; "Fill this in, he can stay on campus for today, here is a visitors badge. Stay with her." the receptionist, Jane you think her badge said seemed bored and instantly turned away from you and Ikuto. You shrugged and grabbed the forms as you walked out, you realized you were still holding Ikuto's hand- and more importantly he was holding yours!


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Ikuto moved to your school and started to hang out with you Utau started to ignore you. You didn't understand what went you did, but at the same time you knew she had a serious brother complex. Every time you talked about it he would just shrug nonchalantly and change the subject. Despite the way he acted like he never cared, and teased you relentlessly, you worried about him- and that worried you. You didn't do the crush thing, and you certainly didn't do the love thing, even if you did you doubted Ikuto would. As you got dressed into a short skirt and tights with your uniform shirt on you thought about the fact that Ikuto slept in your room at night. It wasn't sexual, he had nightmares and you comforted him, every morning he went back to the spare room and acted as if it didn't happen. That kind of hurt you but you could understand why he did it... almost. You shook the thoughts from your head and tugged on some bright purple boots. You looked at your reflection as you tied your choker up, it had a Day of the Dead girl on it, she was quite beautiful. You sighed, it was photo day today and you knew you looked good never but you hated having your photo taken. It was nerve racking. As you exited the room to grab some lunch you bumped into Ikuto, you started to fall over but he caught you, you wondered if he noticed how small the space between the two of you was, you certainly did. You felt blush creep into your skin as you looked into his eyes, when you breathed you felt you breasts slightly brush against his chest. He smirked but stepped back, with disappointment you continued to the kitchen, staying silent. Part of your brain was totally absorbed what had just happened. It was ridiculous.

***  
Most of school passed in daze, well until Utau came up to- in a rage.  
"You are not good enough for him! Why is it always someone else. First it was Amu, and now you!" With a unearthly scream she launched at you. You weren't sure what was happening but it was painful.  
"Utau." It was a man's voice, and it was not happy. Almost like a scalded  
puppy  
Utau jumped back, she was clearly pouting. Through blurry eyes you could see Ikuto.  
"Why do you love everyone but me? Why does everyone come before me!?"Utau sobbed. Ikuto ignored her and helped you up, you smiled through your tears, and leaned heavily on him.  
"I'm sorry for Utau, Y/N." You could clearly see the outrage on Utau's face.  
"Why are you apologizing!?" Part of you felt sorry for her, but mainly you felt pain.  
"You should be apologizing." Ikuto's voice was dangerous, she shook her head.  
"I've always made the other girls go away, not that he was ever really intersted in them. I am always there for him, but it's YOU he cares about. It's never me." She choked on a sob and ran away. You opened your mouth to say something but Ikuto silenced you.  
"We need to get you home so that you can have a shower, it will help." The walk home was long and painful, but Ikuto helped you every step of the way. Ikuto helped you up the stairs and left you in the bathroom with some towels. You stood leaning against the counter, shaking. Your muscles couldn't help you stand up and so you collapsed onto the floor. You let out a short cry. Ikuto burst through the door, and helped you up.  
"I-I can't do it." You said with anguish.  
"I will help you, I promise not to look." You nodded, and he helped you out of your clothes. He turned the tap on and while the water heated up he took his shirt off so it wouldn't get wet. You stood underneath the water in the shower and grimaced, everywhere was painful, your face especially. The loofer hung on a rack which in turn hung from the tap, he grabbed it and soaped it up.  
"This will probably hurt, I'm sorry." His voice was soft and sympathetic, your hands were on the wall for support and as he started to gently wipe at your skin you couldn't help but try and grip it with your fingers. The pains was unbearable and tears leaked from your eyes. When the torturous shower was finished Ikuto helped you get dressed, his eyes were always averted, or looking at your face. When you got into bed you couldn't stop the words "Stay with me." from escaping, and he did. He hoped into the bed with you and gingerly held you.  
"I love you, Y/N." His voice was soft.  
"Don't joke about that." You said crossly, you weren't sure if he meant it- he always teased you and he could just be trying to make you feel better...  
"I guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf..." His voice trailed off and you soon fell unconscious, with the hope he wasn't lying.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I think this may be the last chapter- I haven't decided yet, but if I do post again it probably won't be for a while. This story was only ever meant to be a fluff thing and it wasn't even meant to go this long. Thanks for your amazing support, ily babes.

Although it was the weekend you were at school, that annoyed you- a lot. There was some market on at school and even though your body was sore, Ikuto decided that you should get out of the house- hence the market. The both of you walked slowly, and went to every store. The stalls weren't overly interesting, but it was nice for you to spend time with Ikuto, you loved his company. Neither of you talked about what he had said the two nights earlier and for the first time you were glad your parents weren't really around- they would freak if they saw how bruised you were. Part of you hated Utau for what she had done, but she had been so desperate for Ikuto's attention, you also felt sorry for her. Mainly you were confused, and all of your emotions were swirling and tangling and nothing was simple anymore.  
"I'm bored, Ikuto, we should go get something to eat and go home." Mai and Yoru were floating off in the distance, but neither you or Ikuto were worried about losing them. He nodded and took your hand leading you through the crowd, you weren't embarrassed anymore but you were also confused about what was happening between you and Ikuto, you didn't want to bring it up though- maybe you were just imagining things.  
The walk was relatively short and Ikuto held your hand the entire way there, but whether or not it was because he wanted to or he was making sure you kept up you didn't know. Ikuto abruptly turned into a shop, you didn't notice in time and ended up stumbling inside as Ikuto pulled you along. It was a small noodle bar and you noticed the woman at the registers eyes lit up with recognition when you came in.  
"Hey Akemi, two lots of the usual." Ikuto said sitting down in the last booth, you joined and sat awkwardly. The food took a while to arrive, but that was okay as you and Ikuto chatted casually. When the food finally arrived the both of you stopped talking and started stuffing your faces.

When you and Ikuto got back home you both sat on the couch and played video games, it was some odd racing game that Ikuto swore by. Despite your playful grumbling about losing; you were really enjoying yourself, and you could tell Ikuto was as well.  
"I'll go grab some chips, no cheating!" You said laughing, although you weren't watching were you were going and tripped over the cord and landed on Ikuto. You both let out grunts of pain and you looked up at Ikuto, your cheeks bright red.  
"Sorry." You said softly.  
"That's okay, I will always catch you." He said with a massive smirk and leaning down to peck your forehead, you moved at the last minute and his lips crashed into yours. Weeks of holding back came over the both of you and it was almost looked like your lips were wrestling. You pulled away for breath, and couldn't stop the grin on your face. His face was full of exhilaration and there was a a mischievous glint to his eyes.  
"I wasn't lying, I do love you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I've loved you. I love you so much it scares me." His vice was soft and strong, you didn't say anything, you just kissed him. With in the next couple minutes you had managed to straddle him, that was when you heard the door start to unlock. You rolled off of him and panic and your mother calmly walked in.  
"Uh kids, you aren't very great at hiding things... Your lips are bright red. Don't worry, I won't tell your father" She smiled and went and put her stuff away.  
"I love you too." You whispered in his ear before going to get those chips.


End file.
